Voldemort: The Dark Lords Story
by Lilo-Azn-Halo
Summary: This one is about Lord Voldemort, read it but if you don't finish it you'll never know the twisted ending but you gotta read the beging to under stand Tx for reading. R/R


Voldemort: The Dark Lords Story  
  
My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, the heir of Salazar Slytherin, and the greatest Sorcerer of all. I am Lord Voldemort, I am so feared that none dare to oppose of me, they don't even dare to speak of my name openly. *Smiles to Himself* I do not know what is of me now; I am just a mere memory in this diary. No one will ever find me again for I am a memory within a memory but I know all of my own secrets. In these pages I write my last dying words, everything that I have ever done and everything I have ever remembered. Let me tell you of the story of my becoming !Harry Potter! Even now as I curse you in pain I recoil at my own sight. I am hideous. I could have become whole again but you jested me out of my own victory. But not to let my temper get out of control let me leave my story behind in these blank white pages before it is too late. The story of not only of my first love but also the first time I was like a mortal unable to conquer one that had conquered me, the moment of my greatest weakness.  
Decades stacked on decades ago I lived in the orphanage. A muggle orphanage at that. These mere mortals would catch the first glimpse of Lord Voldemort and his unbeatable power. I was smart enough though to know I wasn't normal, I was smart enough to conquer behind my watchers back, I was smart enough to act like the perfect model student to everyone that truly mattered. They used to call me little Mr. Perfect...oh how wrong they were. I conquered the other orphans behind their back and those who objected were taken down. I had 2 would you say friends that obligated my desire to conquer; they helped me to keep the others in line one was a mere muggle but as muggles go this one was huge, he was Michael Duplicta, or as I call him the Muggle Wall. The other was a Wizard he was also destined to be great in the great house of Slytherin! His name was Stan Rquesh. Everyday when the watchers would leave I would walk around the grounds like a king, no like a ruler! Anyone who dared to oppose me was taken down. It was the same everyday and the children has found it hopeless to go to the watchers and get me banned for they never believed that Tom, precious little Tom would ever hurt anyone. *Roars* And when they did I would always act innocent and then when the watchers turned away I would strike down the one who tried to go against me! They knew it was useless. Everyday...until one. This muggle girl, new to the orphanage that I have never met or have I? I have been transferred to this Orphanage when I was 5; I was at an age so close to getting my letter I was 9 1/2. This girl stepped around me without looking at me twice went around me...around me! Who does this girl think she is? Me!? I was the great Lord Voldemort; she picked up her ball and threw it at me. ! !She threw the ball at Me! I was caught off guard....no, no this girl didn't not...I did not get knocked down by a girl. My 2 followers were amazed....then the girl came up to me apologizing and trying to help me up, I pushed her away, "Hey kid you don't have to push me like you know me!" Was this girl talking to me??? While I was getting up my left sleeve rolled up, it showed my scar from when I little my...my best friend, yes Potter I had a best friend and it was a she, threw me the ball and knocked me over and caused me the scar but like wise she was my best friend so I thought nothing of it just a sniff nothing more. the girl saw it; she opened her mouth trying to find the words "Tommy?" Stan stepped in immediately "How dare you sabotage the great Lord Voldemort? You shall be punished, Mike come over here and teach this miss the code of proper conduct...your way." "Hey who do you think you are you great big old pruned bully!" "No, Mike come back, Stan hold your tongue did I compel that order?" "No Sir I just thought..." "Do I keep you around to Think!" I looked at the girl studied her over, "Kiga?" "No Tom...I'm your bloody fairy godmother and I came for that loose tooth you had when you were five." I lost a tooth when I was five and was so disappointed when the tooth fairy didn't come and get it. She came up and hugged me; I forgot how good her hugs felt. I dismissed my two followers off. They were stunned. I took Kiga to a place were no one would hear us...Kiga hugged me and wailed "Oh Tommy I thought I would never see you again" She pulled me closed and...kissed me, yeah she kissed me. I pulled away amazed. Then I remembered when we were little she was wondering how kissing worked so we did it every night, "Tom you got better...Tom Marvolo Riddle have you been cheating on me" I choked the words out more in nervousness then surprised "No, cheating oh no never, never on, *coughs* No." "Tom Marvolo Riddle" She screamed in my ear, how could you, but now my dark side took in effect, "when have I ever went out with you?" "Riddle, you promise breaking bloody son of ****" It clicked in my mind..."Hehe that time..." "What do you mean that time!" "Kiga I'm sorry its just been so long I...." "Tom!" "No, no I never forgot about you, I always remembered you"  
That was the effect Harry of the first time I met her in a long, long time. But nothing exciting as your young minds would have perceived to happen until I graduated from Hogwarts, I lied when I told my stories to others when I said I went straight in search of dark new powers, the first thing I did was to go kill my good for nothing father and then find my sweet Kiga.  
"Voldemort you are boring me with your pointless love life for you are now gone and the pages of you so called infinite powers are banished. I do not want to hear your story; you have deceived others you shall not deceive me!" "I am not here to open up to you Potter!" " I don't want you to" "Fine so be it Potter but you will regret it for Kiga...haha you will just have to find that one out for yourself!"  
I disappeared from Harry I went back to my pages, what did he want to hear? I would not give into him I will never tell a soul of my great loss.  
Once I was with Kiga again and able to use my powers, I took her to far away places, I showed her different things of the Wizarding world I found little use for World Domination and Extreme Power. Her simples touch left me crumbling and her kisses made me cold heart melt. You don't know how much I loved her, I loved her so, so much. Things were going great until Stan came to find me, Stan was already making a reputation for himself and wondered why I wasn't ever heard of before yet. He knew why the instant he talked to Mike, I talked to Mike recently since he and Kiga were working in the same goverment department and kept the promise that I made him keep, Watch over Kiga but never ever touch her. Stan went to Kiga's house one dark stormy night and put a spell I did not heard of before since I didn't yet pursue my life as being the dark one. The spell was draining the energy from Kiga. Slowly, ever so slowly that I didn't notice. Kiga and I went from place to place, ate new foods, tried new things, and do things that concern only me and her. But soon i began to realize that she was growing old fast, every day she seemed to have grown older by a week and soon when I was 18 1/3 and she was 18 1/3 she looked 22 I didn't know what was wrong with her until one day when we went by a Wizard curs store and an old lady ran out screaming the Curse of the Young The Curse of the Young. I was bedazzled I knew this curse it was...on no it could damage the brain of a living creature in a months time. I felt a body crumble next to me I caught it.  
I was in the hospitals waiting room in the Bloom Berry's Hospital, that was the day I ran, I ran away from everything that has ever bothered me, everything that has ever made me feel human. I ran and memories flashed before my eyes.  
  
  
To be continued In chapter Two....Yeah this story Sucks so far but hell its hard to write it but the ending is going to be tight, Two chapters only unless I say other wise. Tx for reading 


End file.
